Osborne family
The Osborne family are a family that have lived in the village since 1996. Storylines To get over the loss of Craig, Frankie decides to take in a foster child named Barry Newton. He is emo and he's quickly accused of stealing Frankie's jewelry until it's revealed that Darren took it in order to pay off his debt with Warren Fox, to whom he has sold half of the The Dog. Newt starts a relationship with Lauren Valentine, but then, a mysteryous friend named Eli appears and wants to run away with him. After days of confusion, Eli results to be a product from Newt's imagination. With the help of Lauren, he goes to hospital and is diagnosed with schizophrenia. After a brief relationship with Theresa McQueen and a fight with Gaz Bennett, Newt falls in love with Rae Wilson. As he stops taking his medication, Eli returns and persuades him to murder Rae. The couple decide to make a suicide pact by jumping into a canal but he is rescued by Jack. Newt discovers that Rae it's also a product of his imagination, but later Rae results to be real and exactly as he had imagined her. In June 2010, Newt decides to go with his biological mother. Family members *Unknown man, married Aggie. **Jack Osborne, son of Aggie and an unknown man, married Celia Moorcroft (until 1996), Jill Patrick † (1998-2000) and Frankie Dean † (2004-2017). ***Ruth Osborne, daughter of Jack and Celia, married Kurt Benson † (1998-1999). ***Darren Osborne, son of Jack and Sandy Roscoe, adoptive son of Celia, married Hannah Ashworth (2009-2011) and Nancy Hayton (2012-2018) ****Charlie Dean, adoptive son of Darren and Nancy (biological son of Justin Burton and Becca Dean). ****Jack Osborne Jr., son of Darren and Suzanne Ashworth. ****Francine Osborne, daughter of Darren and Suzanne Ashworth. ****Oscar Osborne, son of Darren and Nancy. ****Brooke Hathaway, adoptive daughter of Darren and Nancy (biological daughter of Fran Hathaway) ****Darren Osborne Jr., biological son of Luke and Mandy Morgan, adoptive son of Darren. ***Bethany Cunningham, daughter of Jack and Dawn Cunningham †, adoptive daughter of Dean and Jacqui Johnson. ***Tom Cunningham, biological son of Helen † and Gordon Cunningham †, adoptive son of Jack and Frankie Osborne †. ****Steph Cunningham-Lomax, daughter of Tom and Peri Lomax. **Kenneth Osborne, son of Aggie and an unknown man, married Amanda Osborne. ***Rachel Osborne, daughter of Kenneth and Amanda. ***Natalie Osborne, daughter of Kenneth and Amanda. **Billy Brodie †, son of Aggie and an unknown man. ***Eva Falco †, daughter of Billy and an unknown woman. Key dates Births *9th November 1942 - Billy Brodie *14th February 1962 - Frankie Osborne *c.1980 - Ruth Osborne *17th August 1983 - Darren Osborne *1986 - Natalie Osborne *26th January 1989 - Hannah Ashworth *31st May 1989 - Nancy Hayton *1991 - Bethany Johnson *31st December 1999 - Tom Cunningham *2003 - Brooke Hathaway *21st December 2006 - Charlie Dean *21st January 2011 - Jack Osborne II *21st January 2011 - Francine Osborne *3rd October 2012 - Oscar Osborne *1st September 2015 - Steph Cunningham-Lomax *12th April 2019 - Darren Osborne Jr. Marriages *1997 - Ruth Osborne and Kurt Benson. *1998 - Jack Osborne and Jill Patrick. *25th August 2005 - Jack Osborne and Frankie Dean. *2009 - Darren Osborne and Hannah Ashworth. *15th February 2012 - Darren Osborne and Nancy Hayton. *29th August 2014 - Darren Osborne and Nancy Osborne. *April 2018 - Jack Osborne and Darcy Wilde Deaths *June 1999 - Kurt Benson *October 2000 - Jill Patrick *21st September 2016 - Billy Brodie *17th January 2017 - Eva Falco *30th October 2017 - Frankie Osborne Gallery Osborne family 1960s.JPG|Aggie, Billy & Jack in the 1960s. Category:Families